


Breeder Boy

by asphyxiatedboy (keenan0134)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Breeding, M/M, Original Character(s), Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keenan0134/pseuds/asphyxiatedboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trans boy who was captured by a group of raiders. This fic contains underage rape, front hole sex, and violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeder Boy

**Author's Note:**

> OC is Oliver, a 15-year-old gay trans boy who has started hormones, has had top surgery, but does not have bottom dysphoria. His brother is David. Yes, they've developed feelings for each other. 
> 
> Btw their parents taught them that men have vaginas, penises, etc. so Oliver and David are raised less cisnormatively than most kids.

Oliver squinted into the sun while sweat dripped freely down his temple. He was so carsick that each jolt of the tires over the rocky terrain made him sent him scrambling for the plastic bag. If he threw up, David would never let him hear the end of it. Why would anyone would choose a desert camping trip for a vacation? If he wanted to feel sweaty and nauseous, he'd try asking a guy out on a date. 

"Oliver! David! We're here, you can get off now."

 _Oh thank god._ Oliver groaned as he lurched out of the car, his unsettled stomach complaining violently. It helped that it was much darker and cooler than the devastatingly hot sun from earlier that day. He took off his shirt - it took a bit of effort to peel it from the disgusting layer of sand and sweat that covered his body - and sighed. At least he didn't have to wear a binder anymore.

Tying his shirt to his head like a bandana, he helped his mother, father, and brother set up camp for the night. All of them had the same general features: black hair, light eyes, and pale skin. It did bother Oliver that his brother, David, happened to be much taller than him despite the fact that he was 16, only a year older than Oliver. It was David's 6' against his modest 5'3". Even though he had been on hormones since puberty, Oliver was beginning to find that all the hormones in the world wouldn't give him more height than he was meant to have.

It was easy to set up camp in the little rocky haven they had found in the middle of the desert, which wasn't a complete miracle; apparently this area was relatively well-known for its cliffs, caves, and rock formations. The sun was just beginning to set and streak the sky with a stunning red-gold hue. 

"Oliver, David, good job. You deserve a rest," yawned his mother as she collapsed onto the chair.

David stretched, stood, and used his long legs to easily traverse the wide expanse of rock. 

"You don't have to walk so fast, wait for me will you," grumbled Oliver as he half-walked, half-jogged to catch up with his brother who was headed towards a secluded rocky outcrop. Quiet, and far from the campsite. Exactly what they were looking for.

After he caught up, he pulled himself onto the rock, and David wordlessly scooted over so they could watch the sunset together.

Clearly he was tired and not in the mood for small talk. Oliver hesitated, then crept a little closer to David and put his head on his brother's shoulder. David responded instantly by reaching his muscled arm around Oliver's lean frame so that they could relax into each other. It felt good. Closing his eyes, Oliver ducked and crawled onto David's lap, then wrapped his slim arms around his brother. He rested his head on David's chest to listen to him breathe as David watched the vast expanse of the desert landscape, absently stroking Oliver's silky black hair. Somehow, they both knew that this wasn't something they could do around their parents. It took less than ten minutes for Oliver to fall asleep. David succumbed soon afterwards, laying Oliver carefully on his side before curling up protectively around him.

There was no warning before Oliver felt the unpleasant, jerking sensation of falling. Or rather, being seized by a huge hand at the nape of his neck that slammed him belly-down to the ground. The brutal force made Oliver wheeze while tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He must've clocked out for a second because he could only vaguely register that the weight of a large man was putting pressure on his back and that his arms were pinned to his back. Dazed, he swallowed and tasted blood.

_David. Where was he?_

Oliver kept making tiny squeaks of pain, his eyes were watering he couldn't see he couldn't hear anything. But he twisted his head against the strength of the hard body keeping him down on the ground. His attacker (or rather, attackers) was a pair of men who was currently wrestling his brother to the ground. David was on his knees, his eyes wildly seeking out Oliver's eyes as he thrashed to try and throw off the two men. They were wrangling him downwards, with one man pulling David's head back by his hair. It looked like they were bringing down an animal. He'd never heard his older brother yell like that. 

Two teenage boys don't win against 3 fully grown men, especially not if the one sitting on Oliver's back pulled out a gun and pointed it at Oliver's head. David stopped struggling. One of the men at his side, the larger dark-haired one, took the opportunity to stuff a gag into his mouth. David glared daggers at him. 

_What about Mom and Dad? Where are they?_ Oliver spit out a dribble of blood. Fuck. His breathing was shallow and tight against the enormous weight crushing the air out of his body.

He registered that there was something strange pressing into the middle of his back right where the man was sitting. Another gun? However, it was hot and poked his side in a way that made him realize with dread that it was not a weapon.

Oliver and David had compared their downstairs areas when they were young (and a few times when they had grown older). Even though they were both boys, they had different parts in their pants. This man clearly had David's parts.

"Sam! What are we going to do with these two?" yelled one of the men - a blonde man with broad shoulders and a dirty, off-white t shirt. "Decker and I wouldn't mind sharing that one there." The blonde man leered at Oliver like he was prey while his friend Decker - dark haired, with a puckered scar on his arm - began palming his own bulge while giving Oliver a meaningful snicker. Oliver stared, numb with horror, and made eye contact with David. Both brothers knew what was going to happen. _I'm scared,_ mouthed Oliver as tears began flowing freely down his face. David began crying silently. As large as he was, he was still just a high school boy.

"This one? We can all share like usual. Tie that one up at the truck, and we'll have fun with him after this pretty little boy here. How old are you, kid? Your balls drop yet?" grunted the man on his back. Sam, right? 

David let out a muffled yell through his gag. Oliver wished he were stronger, faster, bigger so that he could fight. 

"Who are you? Where's my mom and dad?" Damn. His voice was so small and hoarse. He sounded scared as fuck. 

"They're dead," said Sam shortly. "Decker, Logan, you know what to do." 

One of the raiders - the blonde one, Logan - grabbed David's head from the back for leverage, pulled his leg back, aimed, and slammed it with savage strength to knock out David with his knee. It took a few kicks for David to slump to the ground, blood dripping from his scalp.

_Please don't be dead. Oh god, please don't be dead. don't be dead you can't be dead_ Oliver didn't know if he was talking about David, or their parents. 

After they had dragged David off the rocky outcrop, Oliver began to struggle again.

And to his newfound horror, he could feel that the more he writhed under this man, the more the man's bulge grew. Sam didn't seem to notice, instead pressing Oliver's head to the cold stone while grinding against his back. Oliver sobbed. One time he had fallen and broken his arm in PE in front of his crush. Another time, he couldn't hold his piss and had to go in the bushes at school. That embarrassment was nothing compared to how violated and ashamed he felt when Sam's firm bulge rolled over his back.

"Feel that? Feel how hard I am for you?" growled Sam. "By the end of tonight, me and my friends are going to rape you more times than you can count. It's been a while since we've had a boy, especially one as tiny as you. You're going to take my cock like the little bitch that you are. You'll be begging for it." 

Oliver whimpered. It would've sounded ridiculous if it weren't terrifying. 

"You're a virgin, aren't you?"

Oliver attempted to arch his back and push the man off. 

_SLAP SLAP_. A solid hand smacked oliver twice across his cheek, hard enough to make him dizzy and stop moving. 

"I asked, have you ever been fucked before?"

"No," croaked Oliver, his face half pressed against the ground. "I'm 15. My brother is only 16, please don't hurt us, we're just kids."

"15?" asked the man as his eyes lit up in a way that gave Oliver a sinking feeling in his stomach.

That was when the other two men came back. Oliver's eyes widened in fear as he realized the enormity of what was going to happen to him. And then screamed with renewed vigor in the hopes that someone would come to save him. The dark haired one, Decker, casually leaned over him and shoved a pistol into his mouth to shut him up. And out. And back in. Oliver choked and heaved when the long pistol hit the back of his throat.

"Pwease," he gagged around the gun, "don' do thish."

All three men laughed. Decker pulled his saliva-drenched gun out and trailed the barrel against Oliver's tearstained face. Oliver's lips were quivering no matter how hard he tried to stop them, and he followed the gun with his eyes as it trailed across his face. There was a clinking sound as Logan, the blonde one, began to unbuckle his pants. At the same time, Sam suddenly let up and Oliver was able to breathe for a few seconds before the older man roughly grabbed his hips. With a little yelp, Oliver was dragged backwards so he was on his hands and knees. He was hyperaware that Sam's clothed dick was lying hot and hard against his small, pert ass. He instinctively tried to crawl forward, but Decker leaned in, grabbed his face, and kissed him. There was a huge slippery tongue invading Oliver's small mouth. He let out a strangled protest until Decker pulled back. 

"Take it out." 

Oliver hesitated before reaching one of his hands forward to open Decker's fly. His leaking cock immediately jutted out, and Decker used Oliver's hand to masturbate himself through the underwear before making him pull out the entire hard length. It had to have been at least 7 inches. Decker moaned throatily as Oliver's hand moved up and down. His fingers could barely reach around the entire girth of the enormous cock.

Logan, impatient, moved in front of Oliver so that his long cock was up against the young boy's cringing face. "Suck it," he ordered. "And make sure you don't forget the head. If you bite or use teeth, you're gonna be in a whole new world of pain." Oliver shook like a leaf. With Sam at his butt, Decker using his hand, and Logan demanding a blowjob, he felt like a toy to these men. 

_David, I'm so scared. Mom, Dad, where are you? I want to go home._

Through the fog of fear, Oliver couldn't help but wonder why none of them had his genitalia. Why didn't any of the other men have vaginas? He had always been taught that men had all sorts of genitals, including vaginas; so why did these people all look like David?

Logan loved the moment when little cherry boys tasted cock for the first time. It was a special pleasure to see them move forward by themselves and lower their heads onto his cock. You could tell they felt dirty when they were the ones to choose to suck him off. He loved the way his massive cock stretched their mouths and invaded hteir throats. Oliver first noticed the rank smell. cum, sweat, piss. He shakily sniffed the penis, uncertain of what he had to do. He jumped as Sam pushed his head down from behind and began slowly navigating his head closer and closer to the erect cock. "Just put your pretty lips around my cock, there's a good boy. Use your tongue to make daddy feel good." 

"No, no , no no no no NO! Please, I don't want to!" Oliver panicked and tried to use his hands to direct the penis away from his mouth.

Sam used the hand on Oliver's head to hold him still while his other hand backhanded him again across the face, hard.

_SLAP! SLAP!_

Logan hoisted his head up again.

"I won't ask again, you little slut. You can suck it yourself or I can rape your throat and choke you in my cum."

Oliver looked apprehensively at the angry mushroom head in front of him. He leaned forward slowly and opened his mouth a little, quivering. The head alone forced Oliver's jaw open to the point of pain. Logan lost patience. He used one hand to hold the base of his swollen cock and the other on Oliver's head to force the first few inches down his throat. The taste was awful. Oliver almost vomited just from the nightmarish smell. Then the cock hit the back of his throat and he immediately gagged and dry heaved while tears instinctively fell from his eyes. He couldn't breathe. Fuck everything, he tried to use his one free hand to frantically push the cock out of his mouth, but Logan ignored his efforts and pushed his head further down his cock, moaning in pleasure as Oliver's throat spasmed beautifully and massaged the head of his dick. Oliver's cries vibrated around the enormous cock in his throat.

"Oh yeah, that's good, that's right you little whore, take daddy's cock," he panted as he forced Oliver's head to bob up and down.

The slick sound of the dick sliding in and out of Oliver's mouth and the repetitive gags every time it hit the back of his throat. Oliver used his nose to suck in air every chance he got. He became aware that someone was pulling down his pants. Sam. Apparently he had been watching the whole show and was now ready to continue his part of the gangrape.

"Hey...What is this?"

_**gag** schwuck **gag** schwuck **gag** schwuck... _

Sam pulled down Oliver's underwear.

"He doesn't have a cock!"

Everything stopped. Logan's manhood slipped out of Oliver's mouth and Oliver spat and dry heaved on the floor while trying to hold back the tears of pure physical pain. He felt Sam lean down and inspect his genitalia. What was the big deal? Was this not normal?

"He has a cunt! The boy has a cunt!"

Fingers were spreading the lips of his pussy, probing into the entrance while more hands were patting around and searching for the cock that wasn't there. Oliver gasped and jerked when big fingers brushed against his clit. He bit his lip when he let out a little whine as the fingers in his pussy went deeper and deeper. He clenched and the fingers responded by forcing themselves even deeper inside. Decker craned his head to see. Sam was the only one silently looking at Oliver's face. Strangely, it was that direct stare that seemed more invasive than any physical touches back there.

"You're a girl?"

Oliver looked up hazily, confused.

"No...I'm a boy."

He shifted uncomfortably as the fingers rubbing his clit increased in pressure. He tried not to let his face show how good it felt, not with Sam still studying his face intently. Then he felt something slippery and wiggly against his clit and he yelped and bucked his hips before letting out an erotic moan. He was horrified at how dirty it sounded.

His head fell down helplessly onto Logan's thigh as he rode whoever's tongue was currently ravishing his clit. He felt Logan stroking his hair. Oliver turned his head to the side and even gave small licks to Logan's shaft while he mewled in pleasure. It felt so, so good. He didn't know that it would feel this good to have fingers in his cunt and a tongue assaulting his clit.

The tingly pleasure disappeared as Oliver's head was lifted and shoved back onto Logan's dick. This time, the pace was faster and more vicious. Oliver's jaw was forced open as he struggled to keep his teeth away from Holster's dick. Okay, he was going to throw up. The cock stopped suddenly and Logan slowly inched it further and further into Oliver's esophagus. It never seemed to end. Every inch seemed to be followed by more cock. Oliver's throat was spasming madly and trying to reject the hard intrusion. Logan paused, then forced his way past Oliver's powerful gag reflex. The crying boy felt something tickling his nose. Through the tears, he realized that his lips were at the base of that enormous manhood, and he looked up at Logan, silently begging him to let go. He couldn't breathe. Logan shifted his grip to squeeze Oliver's throat. He groaned as he felt his own cock through Oliver's slim neck. Then Oliver was choking as the cock slid out suddenly and Holster held his mouth open by the chin, and jacked off quickly with his hand. White strands exploded into Oliver's mouth. He recoiled at the taste and gasped from the lack of air. Holster shut his mouth with a slippery hand right then and there to seal in the cum.

"Keep it in your mouth." Oliver shook his head while the hand was over his mouth, he couldn't do this anymore. It was too much. The pleasure in the back from the stimulation of the fingers and tongue. The pain in front from being forced to let a long, thick cock use his mouth. 

Suddenly the fingers left his cunt and was replaced with something blunt and slippery rubbing against his entrance.Another tongue? 

Sam growled and pushed into Oliver's little 15 year old boy cunt. 

He screamed and let the cum dribble out of his mouth and through Logan's fingers when another monstrous cock forced itself into his virgin hole. He clenched his entire body. The cock kept going and going, pushing apart his walls like a hot iron pole invading his insides.

_it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts i'm ripping they're going to break me fuck it hurts it's too big_

_"It won't fit!"_ screamed Oliver, " _It's too big, you're going to hurt me!"_

"Baby boy, we know," purred Sam in absolute satisfaction. "Want me to shove it all the way in?" 

_Oh god, it wasn't in all the way?_

Oliver didn't respond. It was just him and the piercing pain in his abdomen. Decker made that decision for him. He reached to put his arms on Oliver's shoulders.

Then he shoved, hard, so that Oliver was violently impaled all the way onto Sam's cock.

_"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!"_

Never had he felt pain as intimate and violating as this. He was able to lift his head off Mick's hard erection and thrashed in blind fear. Hands reached from everywhere to subdue him, and he felt cocks being rubbed against his body. 

"It hurts, doesn't it? It's gonna hurt even more by the time we're done with you. I'm gonna try to fit my entire hand in your cunt so you'd better get used to this dick." 

Oliver curled up his upper body in pain. He held his arms to his flat chest and scrunched his eyes in pain and opened his mouth in a silent scream. His lower half was being held up by Sam alone. 

There was a slap on his ass. It caused his body to move a little, which shifted the dick inside of him. The tiniest movements caused unbelievable pain to shoot throughout his lower abdomen, how was he going to survive when Sam started moving-

 _SCHLICK_  

Sam pulled out until just the head was in. There was something dripping down Oliver's thigh. 

_SLAM_

he slammed back in with so much force that his thighs hit Oliver's buttocks and his balls bounced against his clit. Oliver couldn't make a sound. He just opened his mouth and let the tears fall from his face while the men looked at him and laughed. 

_SLAM. SLAM. SLAM. SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAMSLAMSLAMSLAM_

Sam set up an unforgiving rhythm. It didn't feel good at all, not like before when they were being gentle with his clit. 

"You're going to become a man now, you've taken your first dick. And you're only what, twelve? thirteen?"

 _Fifteen. Sixteen._ Oliver's mind was numb. It felt like he was being stabbed by fire over and over again. 

And then Sam sped up even more, and Oliver felt his dick twitch. He knew what was coming. It was the end, Sam must be cumming right? 

Oliver needed him to cum as soon as possible. It hurt so bad. So he braced himself and pushed himself back a bit to meet Sam with every thrust. Anything to make it over soon. Decker and Logan roared with laughter. 

"The little son of a bitch likes it! Look at him, he's just begging for more cock. Think we can fit two in there?"

Sam wasn't listening and he growled as he used Oliver's slender body as an object, a sheath to get him off. Oliver was beginning to let out sounds. No yells, just quiet mewls when each thrust reached deep inside. 

"Your cunt is so tight, baby. I was your first man, wasn't I? You're taking my dick so well. You slut. You little slut. How do you like Daddy's cock? Tell me you like being fucked by Daddy's cock." 

It was disgusting. Oliver hastened to form words. Anything to get him to cum sooner. 

"I...I...I..." He couldn't form words through the pain of each penetration. 

"I..like being...fucked...by...D-daddy's...cock..." choked Oliver hoarsely. He gasped as hands suddenly grasped his neck. His body clenched as he bucked to get the hands off his neck, and Sam seemed to like that because he finally came. 

With a long groan, Sam got in a few last, long strokes before forcing himself deep inside and cumming into Oliver's insides. Oliver felt the dick twitching. He clenched over and over to try and get it out of him, but winced as each clench brought stinging and soreness to his vagina. It felt like Sam had fucked him so hard, he had bruises all over his insides. The large man collapsed onto Oliver and crushed his body with his own, never taking his manhood out of Oliver's hole. 

Sam stayed like that for at least a few minutes. His cock softened and rested comfortably in his cunt. Oliver's eyes were closed and his right arm flailed weakly against whoever was in front of him. _Please get out of me_ , he begged silently. 

The thick cock made a squishing sound as it slid out of Oliver's vagina, glistening with his juices. And blood, god there was blood. Of course there was blood. 

It was so strange. Oliver wanted to cry with relief as Sam finally exited his body, and yet his hole felt...empty. Was that wrong? 

"One down, three to go, baby boy," laughed Logan, approaching and leaning down to use a finger to swirl around the blood, cum, and discharge on his cunt. 

 _This nightmare was only beginning,_ realized Oliver. 

 


End file.
